


Soul Deep 2

by barnaby317



Series: Soul Mates Never Die [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A/U, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, depictions of consensual sex, not really incest if one is an alien, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kara and Alex finally seal the bond</p><p>Reading Soul Deep is imperative, you won't understand this if you don't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Deep 2

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving a comment to continue this I had the idea to do so.
> 
> Warning this piece of fanfic contains consensual sex between two "sisters" if you don't like, don't read.
> 
> BTW the title of the series comes from Placebo's - Sleeping With Ghosts, in which a lyric is... Soul Mates Never Die.

Alex was waiting patiently for the doctor to enter the med lab and smirked, Kara was pacing a hole in the floor. “Kara sit, before you wear a hole through the floor.”

Kara picked up Alex’s left hand and fiddled with the cast “aren’t you ready for this to be off?” She leant against Alex’s side “I could have pulled it off faster than the doctor can even get here.”

“Sweetheart, we need to wait for the x-ray results, and while I trust your x-ray vision I need to have it documented so that I can return to work” Alex patted Kara’s side with her right hand “patience wasn’t one of your given superpowers.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Just a little while longer Kara.”

“And then you’ll take the rest of the day off and I can make you mine, finally.”

Alex scoffed “a little late for that or have you forgotten last night already?”

“I meant with the marks Alex.” Kara smirked up at the brunette “I’ve been waiting for twelve years Alex.”

“I know” Alex admitted quietly “it hurt to keep it from you but it was necessary.”

The doctor interrupted before anything more could be said “x-rays came back fine, your arm will be a little stiff for the next few weeks until you can exercise it properly and you may experience some pain…”

Alex interrupted the doctor quickly “thanks but this is not the first fractured arm I’ve had Doc, probably won’t be the last either.”

“Well alright. Supergirl, would you like to do the honours?”

Kara looked at the doctor and back to Alex for confirmation, Alex nodded “gently.”

Kara gripped the edges of the cast closest to Alex’s elbow and pulled, gently. The cast split evenly between her hands. She sighed when the wrist was finally exposed and she smirked in happiness, “yay” she whispered to Alex.

“Ugh” Alex frowned down at her arm noticing the discolouring between her upper and forearm “tan lines.”

Kara laughed and the doctor smirked behind them “seriously that’s all you’re worried about?” Kara asked with a giggle.

“You would be too if you were an ordinary human, with ordinary tanning abilities, it’s going to take months to get this forearm looking less white than the rest.”

“I’ll see you in a few weeks Agent Danvers, for a follow up, until then don’t over-do it.”

“Got it.”

Kara leant in as the doctor left them alone “I’ll meet you at mine, I have to check in at CatCo quickly.”

“I’ll be a little while, I’m not going to work” Alex hastened to add after Kara frowned “I just have to talk to Hank.”

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

Kara stood from the couch as Alex’s key turned in the lock, she couldn’t explain why she was nervous. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked, felt the other writhing in anticipation under the others mouth. They’d done plenty of that once Alex wasn’t in so much pain from her arm and the stitches were removed from her side. Kara blushed just from the thought of what they’d done just the night before.

And she loved Alex, had loved Alex for almost half her life.

It was that she had been waiting for this moment since she learnt about the soul marks and the only way to bind yourself to someone else for the rest of your life.

Alex smiled at her as she placed her bag on the island top “what’s wrong Alien Girl?”

“You startled me.”

“Bullshit Kara, I haven’t been able to startle you since the night you come to us.”

Kara watched as Alex moved slowly across the room to stop in front of her “I’m nervous, okay.”

“Why?” Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist “we’ve been there, done most of nearly everything.”

“I don’t know why, I’m just really nervous.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re worried that I don’t really want to be with you forever.” Alex released her “it’s fine to make out on the couch like teenagers, it’s fine to mess around in bed but now” she grabbed Kara’s chin and forced the younger woman to look her in the eyes “once we do this there is no going back. I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine, for the rest of our lives.”

Kara chuckled “you make it sound like we’re getting married.”

“Because for all intents and purposes Kara, we are.” Alex grabbed Kara’s left wrist “these are as good as wedding rings, it signifies that you belong to me and I to you and nothing will ever be able to break that bond.” Alex traced the marks on the wrist she held “you told me once that divorce didn’t exist at all on Krypton, there wasn’t even a word for it in your language. These marks ensure an eternal bond, the same as a marriage on Krypton, no divorce.”

Kara giggled “I just realised something.”

“What?”

“I’ll actually be a legal Danvers.”

Alex chuckled with her “you know what, I like that idea” Alex pulled her down to the couch “the only thing is we’ll actually have to get married.”

Kara turned serious again “I love you Alex.”

Alex turned sideways on the couch after sliding off her boots “come here my Alien Girl.” Kara turned and rested her back against Alex “we can wait if you really aren’t sure.”

“No, I’ve wanted this since I found out about them” Kara fiddled with the buttons of the shirt she was wearing “you know what this means to me.”

“You’ve never been anything but human to me Kara, there’s never been a difference between us, except of course your alien DNA.” Alex kissed the back of Kara’s neck “I’ve never seen you any other way.”

“I know.” Kara reached down to where Alex’s left hand rested against her stomach “I just, I guess, God why do my words disappear now?”

Alex huffed a laugh against Kara’s shoulder “you really are nervous.”

“I don’t really have the words to tell you how much I love you.”

“That’s enough, those three little words.” Alex clutched Kara’s left hand with her own, careful to keep their wrists apart. “Say the word and I’ll bring my wrist to yours.”

Kara looked at the way their hands were clasped, it looked right to be holding this hand in her own “yes” she whispered quietly but knew Alex would hear.

Alex brought her wrist down to rest against Kara’s and watched as a small glow emanated from their joined hands and wrists. “Forever Kara” she whispered into the blonde’s hair.

“Forever Alex” Kara whispered back. She turned her head and caught Alex’s lips in a soft kiss hoping to convey everything she felt for the woman who’d been her best friend for so long. “I love you.”

Alex deepened the kiss as the glow began fading from their wrists but pulled away once the glow had faded completely. Letting go of Kara she stood and moved toward her bag on the island before returning to stand in front of Kara “so uh-um I kind of had something prepared for the occasion but I think I’ve already said it all.” She knelt on both knees “Kara Zor-El, will you be my wife?”

Kara shuffled forward on the couch and hugged Alex with a little too much force “oh, too hard” she stated when she felt Alex flinch.

“I’m fine but don’t leave me hanging here Alien Girl.” Alex opened the little black velvet box “I picked it out after you confronted me about the marks.”

“You’ve been planning this for weeks?”

“You’re not the only one who fantasised about being together Kara.” Alex admitted shyly “I knew the very day we sealed our bond I would ask you to marry me even if it wasn’t legal.”

“So really, you’ve been planning this for years.”

“Yeah” Alex nodded slowly and dropped her head “I have.”

“But you hadn’t ever planned me knowing about your marks.”

“I had but then you decided to come out to the world.”

“What was I supposed to do, let you die on that plane?”

Alex sighed “I’m grateful, really I am but it cemented my decision to keep my marks covered around you.” She let out a heavier sigh “I don’t want to argue about this.” Kara kissed her hard on the mouth, her kiss almost bruising in its intensity “so how’s about it, Lady Kara?”

Kara chuckled into Alex’s mouth as she kissed her again “maybe I’ll make you wait since, you know, you made me wait this long for my soul mate.”

“Kara” Alex growled.

“Make me yours, Alex, in every way possible.”

Alex smiled into the next kiss “is that a yes?”

Kara reached up to the buttons on her shirt and began undoing them slowly “yes.”

“God I love you.” Alex whimpered as Kara pulled the shirt off and reached for hers pulling it over her head. Her bra was removed quickly after and she found herself with an armful of Kryptonian.

Kara bent her head to take one of Alex’s breasts into her mouth, sucking hungrily while flicking the nipple to hardness with her tongue. She felt Alex undo the clasp on her bra and slide the straps down her arms and released the breast in her mouth with a plop before giving the other the same treatment. “Bed?” she questioned after releasing.

“Can’t move.”

Kara chuckled before she picked Alex up from the floor and carefully dropped her down onto the bed “ _kh ap :zhao rrip_ Alex” she whispered into Alex’s ear as she blindly unbuttoned the jeans Alex was wearing and slipped her hand inside to rub at Alex’s already very moist center.

 _“_ Kara, don’t tease _.”_

Kara felt her own center flood with more moisture at Alex’s breathy, needy voice _“_ _te shesur_ _.”_ She slipped from between Alex’s legs and slid the brunette’s jeans down her legs before sliding her own off.

Resettling over Alex, she kissed her soundly before inserting one finger into the copious wetness pooling between Alex’s legs. Setting a slow pace she added a second and third finger knowing Alex’s limit. Alex’s hands moved to grip at her hair to pull her forward into a messy open mouth kiss.

“Kara” Alex moaned as she broke out of the kiss very near climax.

Kara moved her thumb to circle Alex’s clit in time with the strokes of her fingers in and out of Alex’s quivering opening bringing Alex right to the edge of her orgasm before sending her over with one final thrust and flick. “I love you Alex.”

Alex smirked “I love you too, future Mrs Danvers.” She flipped Kara over to lay on her back “you know you taught me Kryptonese right. I know what you said.”

“Well it’s true, you are _my soul_.”

“And you’re mine Kara.”

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

THE END

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a Kryptonian and therefore do not speak the language, don't kill me for butchering it.
> 
> "khap :zhao rrip" = I love You  
> "te shesur" = My Soul
> 
> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Remember that this came from my brain, I have the right to write whatever I want. No blowing up my comments section with hate


End file.
